Camera technology and gesture recognition technology have experienced phenomenal growth in the last few years. Game devices have adopted such technologies. For example, a game device may utilize a camera to capture and recognize a gesture of a player and use the recognized gesture of the player as an input signal for playing a game. Game software developers have developed various types of gesture-based games for such game devices. Such gesture-based games may require an enough playing space within which the players may make broad bodily movements, i.e., gestures. The playing space may need to be obstacle-free so as to ensure a safe gaming experience for the players and thus, the gesture-based games may instruct the players to move any obstacles located within the playing space before starting the game. However, when an obstacle, which is immovable or difficult to move, is located within the playing space, the players may not be able to start the playing of the game due to the obstacle.